Ep 739 (4 Apr 1991)
Synopsis There is no sign of Sam. Has he gone back to his mother? Marilyn and Bobby are outside the Beach House when Nick comes back from his morning run. He immediately says he'll ring the police station. Carly is concerned that Ben is pushing himself too hard. So much so, she deliberately turned the alarm clock off so he would sleep in. Now that he's up, he has a list as long as his arm of things to do. Some policemen call to the Beach House and begin the search for Sam. Reluctantly, Bobby stays behind just in case Sam is found and is brought back. As well as not being able to help, she's not too happy about being alone with her thoughts. A nervous Michael has a cup of tea with Pippa before setting off for a big meeting at the Sands Resort. If he gets the contact he's tendering for, it will double his business. Just then, Sophie and Haydn come downstairs with two pamphlets they've designed for the new dog-sitting service. Sophie leaves to visit Karen but Haydn has to stay behind to help his dad. When Alf finds out about Karen and Sophie's new dog-sitting business, he is less than impressed. He warns them that he doesn't get on with dogs and if one makes it into the house, it will be sorry it was ever born. Blake is cynical about the enterprise and mocks the girls. Ben calls into Alf's store and manages to convince him to swap his produce for other items when the shop opens in a week or so. He then goes to work in the Boatshed and is greeted by a livid Michael. He is running late for his meeting because Ben hadn't turned up for work on time. He points out that he had taken two orders for business while he was waiting for Ben to come and that when he gets back, they are going to have a talk. Karen and Sophie notice Blake on the phone to Rachel and take great pleasure in teasing him. They also want him to get off the line so that customers can get through to them. Blake leaves the house and races to a phone box. He rings Alf's number and pretends to be an old lady who wants them to look after a rabbit. He has Karen and Sophie fooled for a few moments until he describes the top Sophie is wearing. There is still no sign of Sam. Pippa comes to visit Bobby and to offer some words of wisdom. She is used to foster kids running away and the self-doubt that goes along with that. Carly pops down to visit Ben at lunchtime. She explains to him that she is concerned at how hard he is pushing himself. She also tells him she plans to cook them a special dinner that night and that they should spend some quality couple time together. He agrees with that plan. Bobby and Pippa are outside the Beach House when Pippa hears crying. Young Sam has been hiding under the decking all this time. He is upset because he wet the bed the night before and was terrified Bobby would hang the mattress out the window for everyone to see. This is what his mother used to do. Bobby promises him that she will never do that to him. They go back into the house to clean him up and talk about what happened. Despite being late for his meeting, Michael believes it went well. If he gets the contract, he will be twelve months ahead of schedule. There's only one problem though - Ben will have to start pulling his weight. He explains to Pippa that the situation with Ben is exactly why the "never employ family" rule exists in business. Pippa assures him that Ben being part of the family shouldn't affect how he treats him as an employee. Michael warns Pippa that he will be talking to Ben and that he will not be mincing his words. It could make things awkward if he doesn't fall into line. Karen and Sophie's first dog-sitting customer calls to the house. Mrs van Heusen has a very pampered dog called Fuffles for them to mind. They missed the bit where she wanted them to take the dog overnight but Blake steps in and interrupts them before they can refuse her business. The lure of $50 was too much. They have a problem now though. What are they going to do, knowing how much Alf hates dogs? Ben apologises to Michael and agrees to stay back that night and catch up on work. Given the dressing down he has presumably had from him, now's not the time to mention that he and Carly were planning a cosy night in. He rings her to give her the bad news. Hurt, Carly just walks into their bedroom and lies down on the bed. Cast *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark *Mrs Van Heusen - Brenda Senders *Police Constable - Richard Stack - * Writer - Sean Nash * Director - Sean Nash * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 738 (3 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 740 (5 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.